A few more steps
by littleprincess27
Summary: "OH! HAHAHAHA! SASUKE-TEME IS BLUSHING! OH NO! OH NO, IMMA TAKE A PICTURE OF YOU, YOU CUNNING BASTARD HAVING A CRUSH ON SAKURA-CHAN!"Sasuke punched the daylights out of Naruto. "Sakura, I will make it up to you.. I promise." note: Sasuke is quite OOC specially when he interacts with Sakura in this story. Just sayin' ;) NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1:I'm home

"A few more steps… and I am _home_" Sasuke thought to himself and his lips curved into a small smile when he saw the large gates of Konohagakure. There he was injured when he killed Orochimaru and his brother. He was blood stained and fatigued but no one could ever stop him from coming back to where he found his comfort.

"Home" then, he fainted.

* * *

Tsunade was again doing her paper work, she never appreciated this, then she stretched her arms and her eyes landed on a picture, it was her younger brother and Dan. She reminisced the days when they were still alive and the gruesome deaths that they encountered during the second ninja war. She sighed then suddenly she was brought back to reality when her apprentice entered the room.

"Lady Tsunade! The ANBU reported that Uchiha Sasuke has returned and he is badly injured." Shizune told her mentor.

"Get him to the hospital immediately, make sure that Sakura will be treating him and no one else."

"Hai."

Tsunade smirked about the thought that Sakura will be meeting her crush once more, Sakura was her younger sister, much like Shizune. They were her 'siblings.'

* * *

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY, GO GET DOCTOR HARUNO IMMEDIATELY, THE PATIENT IS IN A CRITICAL STATE!" one of the head nurses yelled at the top of her lungs.

_ . open._

"Doctor Haruno, we have an emergency, the patient is already in a critical state, he is Uchi—"the nurse was cut off when Sakura got her doctor coat and stood up and said.

"I'm on it." Sakura ran to the Emergency room and saw the man that tried to kill her thrice. She did not let those thoughts of anger get into her mind and proceeded to heal the man before her.

"3 dislocated bones, blood loss, eye strain from the usage of his Sharingan, and third degree burns.." she stated without even taking her eyes away from his bloody form.

"_Warmth. It has been a while since I felt this.._" Sasuke thought to himself, he tried to open his eyes and tried to focus them, then he saw her. Emerald orbs filled with determination, her pink hair tied into a bun, but there were few strands that fell into her forehead. He stared at her. Then she spoke.

"get me a syringe"

Then Sasuke felt a needle piercing through his upper arm and immediately he felt drowsy and he fell into a deep slumber.

"Finally!" Sakura stretched her arms and flexed her muscles. After 6 hours of healing Sasuke, it was very tiring. _He returned. _She thought to herself. _What now? _

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes and tried to move his head, he observed his surroundings and realized that he was in Konoha, confined in a hospital, healed by Sakura.

_Sakura.._ he thought to himself, then he smirked when he remembered how she looked at him when she was in the emergency room. Beautiful emerald orbs, her fair porcelain skin and her lips.

_Will she be checking up on me? _ _wait! What am I thinking? I tried to kill her thrice and now I think of her like this. Oh no. but,the way she looked at me it's different, she has…changed._

"OI! TEME!" Sasuke looked up and saw his bestfriend and rival since they were 7 years old.

"Dobe." He smirked.

"good to have you back Sasuke." He smirked at his former sensei.

"Kakashi." His sensei was smiling under his mask.

"Ne, Sasuke-teme, this is a great reunion, don't you think? Have you seen Sakura-chan? Your eyes will pop out of your egotistical head once you lay your eyes on her. I tell you she is H-O-T!"

"hn. Still talkative and loud dobe."

"I am dead serious once you see Sakura-chan—"

The door opened.

"Once you see me, what will happen Naruto-kun?" she smiled at the blonde boy. Her pink tresses falling up to her shoulder, her lips formed a small smile.

"THIS IS DEFINITELY A REUNION! I MEAN LOOK, KAKASHI IS HERE, SAKURA-CHAN IS HERE AS WELL AS TEME OVER THERE, WHICH MEANS, MY DREAM OF BEING HOKAGE WILL BE COMING TRUE! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto was so happy to see his former team getting together as one, once more.

Sakura giggled at his talkativeness and reviewed her chart. She playfully tapped the pen towards her chin and then she broke the silence.

"get up." She commanded Sasuke. The said man followed. Sakura's hands had a green glow that gave Sasuke warmth.

"your vitals are alright, blood pressure is normal. You are still healing though, you might need to stay here in the hospital for 2 days." She said as if she was talking to a stranger.

Somehow this pained Sasuke, he doesn't know why.

Then suddenly,

"Captain Uzumaki, Captain Hatake ,the Hokage wishes to speak to you in 5 minutes." The ANBU disappeared.

"Oh, well—I guess we'll be leaving now. Oi, teme! Don't you try to hurt Sakura-chan or I will make sure that you will never—"

Sasuke glared.

"hehehe. Just kidding, bye!" they sped off, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

Sakura was still healing his arm, then he looked at her upper arm and saw the ANBU mark.

"Since when did you become an ANBU?"

Silence.

"Sakura.."

Silence.

"Sakura, I am asking you a question."

She changed the flow of her chakra and Sasuke hissed out in pain.

"damn, you didn't have to do that."

"_ check-up is over. Excuse me Uchiha._" She left his side.

'_Uchiha?'Since when did she call me Uchiha? She calls me 'Sasuke-kun' even when we met during Kage Summit!_

"Sakura.." he held her wrist.

"What?" she spat out in irritation.

"What is wrong with you?"

She raised an eyebrow and pulled back her wrist.

"I'll be treating more patients today, I will leave you now."

He was shocked.

_Seriously? What happened to his Sakura? The girl that loved him 7 years ago.._

**If you didn't try to kill her maybe she would still call you 'Sasuke-kun'**

_Hn._

* * *

AFTER SEVEN DAYS

They were at the training ground. Sasuke's onyx eyes could only see the wide green field and then he saw his obnoxious best friend.

"TEME! I am so proud of you! oh, if Sakura-chan were here she would be as happy as I am! You are not on probation because you killed the Snake-man and your brother!"

"where is she?" Sasuke asked him.

"Sakura-chan? I'm not sure, maybe she's in the hospital, she has been a workaholic, you know.. but still, when I get to the hospital and she heals me, she still talks the same."

"Really?"This made Sasuke raise an eyebrow. And twitch in irritation. _How dare she talk to me like that!_

"So, I am guessing that she hasn't been talking to you, ever since you came back.. right?"

"Hn."

"Maybe you should try to talk to her? You know, start the conversation."

"Aa."

"oh and one more! STOP ACTING LIKE A JERK! You know, when you left she cried herself to sleep? And then she wanted to get stronger and busier because she wanted to forget you—"

"what? Forget me?" He was really in shock this time. So much for being the emotion concealer.

"yeah, remember how she used to giggle and smile everytime we meet? It went away when you left, and now that you're back I thought her joy return as well, I guess not.."

"I tried to kill her Naruto."

"I know, but you didn't do it, because you still care about her."

"hn." He blushed.

"OH! HAHAHAHA! SASUKE-TEME IS BLUSHING! OH NO! OH NO, IMMA TAKE A PICTURE OF YOU, YOU CUNNING BASTARD HAVING A CRUSH ON SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sasuke punched the daylights out of him.

_Sakura, I will make it up to you.. I promise.,_

* * *

Hi guys! So it has been three years since I uploaded a story. I am so sorry. I will be updating this story very very soon.

Please review! If I receive at least 5 reviews I will be updating. THANK YOU.

CHSRACTERS ARE NOT MINE. sniff*


	2. Chapter 2: Reconciliation

_"OH! HAHAHAHA! SASUKE-TEME IS BLUSHING! OH NO! OH NO, IMMA TAKE A PICTURE OF YOU, YOU CUNNING BASTARD HAVING A CRUSH ON SAKURA-CHAN!"_

_Sasuke punched the daylights out of him._

_'Sakura, I will make it up to you.. I promise.'_

* * *

Then,Sakura walked to their direction,fully aware of what Sasuke has done to Naruto.

"Sakura? I thought you had patients today?" he gave her a small smile, enough to make any girl faint.

_Arrogant bastard. Smiling at me like that,I'm no longer the girl you used to know. _

"You know Uchiha,beating the daylights out of him will ever guarantee silence from him." The pink haired kunoichi told the Sharingan wielder. Expressing irritation.

_I thought the smile was enough, Sakura changed a lot. _

"hn.. He will be for a few minutes, you're late." he stated in a matter of fact tone.

Silence. She turned away irritated and ran to Naruto's side and healed his dislocated jaw.

"Sasuke-teme! You big coward! No wonder why Sakura-Chan hates you.. You're a big cry baby,If only you can tell her the truth maybe you'll be happy" Naruto said as if he were dreaming and he was because of the punch Sasuke gave him. This made Sakura smile a little.

"Yo!" their former sensei greeted them.

"you're late!" they said in unison.

"but,I was helping the old lady Chiyo-"

" old lady Chiyo? She's dead you pathetic excuse for a man!" Sakura said. This made Sasuke smile in amusement. _This is my Sakura. _

"Oi, Sasuke." Naruto called out to him and wiggled his eyebrows while giving hints towards Sakura. Making the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan to blush even more.

"hn. Dobe."

"ok! I know that you kiddos are excited about the sparring,but we will be doing something else today.."

All of them were silent.

" we are going to mend bonds between you three.." Kakashi said.

The team was silent,tension was palpable,Sasuke gave Sakura a glance then looked at Kakashi.

"so,how are we supposed to do this?" Naruto asked with a glimpse of nervousness in his voice.

"We eat!"

"you made us wait for two hours just to eat?" Naruto asked him. Sakura and Sasuke can't help but nod in agreement.

"I will be paying, don't worry, we will be hanging out for 2 days in the spring, you will have your own rooms,and we will be seeing each other right here in 4 hours,and Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"you've got a week off,I talked to the Godaime,she allowed it."

"thank you." Sakura said with a beautiful smile across her face that the whole team can't help but notice,even Sasuke himself.

_Beautiful._

* * *

All of them have their luggages for two days and two nights.

Sakura sighed.

_Reconciliation? With Sasuke? This will be hard, he tried to kill me._

_"_you're deep in thought." said a man with a rich baritone voice the sunset radiating beautifully, causing him to look more handsome.

She looked up, saw that the man that started the conversation was smiling.

"yeah." she smiled back.

"you look beautiful when you smile."

She was silent. _ Was he serious? 'Beautiful'? No. I will not fall into that trap. _

"Aa." but she cannot hide the blush forming in her cheeks. It made her glow even more

_A little more. I can see that blush. _

"All right! We're all here,lets go!" Kakashisaid earning the attention of a medic nin and a former avenger. Kakashi smirked,he knew what Sasuke was planning to do.

"oi. Teme, I have everything you wanted me to bring." Says the obnoxious best friend, Naruto then gave him a cheeky grin.

"hn. Good."

"pay up you bastard! These roses are expensive!"

"I will Naruto,don't worry.."

"5000 ryo"

"Aa."

* * *

As soon as they got to the spa, they were all escorted to their rooms. Sakura,being the only female in their group enjoyed the luxurious suite she stayed in.

She looked around the room,and couldn't help but notice the large vanity mirror in front of her.

_'you look beautiful when you smile' _remembering the conversation they had earlier. It made her smile

"maybe, reconcilliation wouldn't be a crime."

For this evening they were told to dress up as if they will be attending a soiree, they were forced to bring casual attires, as for Sakura she brought a dress with her, packed her make up kit and of course her killer heels.

She entered the room, it was beautiful, the ambiance was amazingly artistic, she felt like a princess. Then a man spoke to her

"Miss Haruno, you will be entering this room, I believe your comrades are present and are waiting for you."

"arigatou"

7:00pm the clock read and the men of team seven were already seated,they were talking about how Sasuke and Sakura would be friends.. Or even more than that.

Sakura stepped into the room and they were silent,mouths agape. She was stunningly beautiful.

_Since when did she turn into looking like that,its like she's not a kunoichi._

_Wearing that black silky garment that made her curves prominent, her slender legs,her hair tied up in a messy bun,her cute nose, her lips,those eyes-this sight is enough to make any man fall for her this instant._ Sasuke thought to himself.

she smiled at her team, and noticed that the only vacant seat was besides Sasuke. She sat down, tension still palpable.

"so, we're all here and I would like to ask for you FULL cooperation.." he looked at Naruto then to Sasuke.

"we want to mend the bonds between you three, not only because you might kill each other but also because all of you will be put under one team once more. All of us a ANBU now, incase you are not aware. Sasuke was immediately promoted to ANBU level after taking an this is also because the Leaf owes him forgiveness for everything they have done to the Uchiha Clan"

"and then again Kaka-sensei,how do we do this?" The jinjuuriki asked his former teacher.

"I'll be splitting you up. for the next hour you will be talking to your partner in that table over there" he pointed to a glass table with a beautiful figurine of a man and a woman dancing.

"okay,for the next hour Sasuke and Naruto you will be partners. Talk about whatever you have in mind. Sakura,you will be talking to me for the next hour"

Sasuke and Naruto moved to the next table.

"so,teme-any ideas what you're gonna tell Sakura-Chan?"

"I'd really like to apologize to her,dobe.."

"ok,here's what you do.."

"Sakura-Chan, I must say. You have been very busy kunoichi. How do you manage to live?" he asked his daughter-like student

"to be honest,it's not easy, I wish I could bring back the times where I could relax and give my body a break from my graveyard shifts" she answered back with a smile.

"I wouldn't want to get too personal,but I have noticed that you haven't been talking to Sasuke ever since he returned."

"oh. That, to be honest Kakashi-sensei, I find it hard to speak to him.."

"why is that?"

"he tried to kill me, I am no longer sure whether I can trust him..and more than that I wouldn't want to be called 'annoying' anymore, I want him to see that I'm no longer the little girl that used to be the damsel in distress when we were still genin"

"Sakura, dont you think he feels that? Sasuke may not be showing emotions but he is not dense, he is hurt too. I guess he misses you. tell me,when you were together earlier in the bridge,did you talk?"

"hai."

"who started the conversation?"

"he did."

"what did he say?"

"that I was deep in thought."

"hmm. You're blushing. He said something else,didn't he?" He asked his student in a very teasing tone.

"he said I look beautiful when I smile." she told her teacher,blank face

"you know Sakura,when a guy gives a girl a compliment like that,its hard.."

"I know, but Kakashi-sensei, I spent 7years just to forget how I feel towards him! I broke my heart, and now I have moved on, I wouldn't want to break it again.."

Kakashi sighed.

_Only Sasuke will be able to fix this mess.._

"your one hour is almost over, 1 minute left."

* * *

"..one minute left."

"so you know what to say now,teme?" cerulean eyes locked with onyx.

"hn." Sasuke smirked

"okay, Naruto, come here please its Sakura and Sasuke's turn to talk."

"hai." they walked out of the room leaving only Sasuke and Sakura to themselves.

There was a long silence between them

_I have to do this. I need to talk. _

_"_you look beautiful,Sakura."

"oh,thank you." she blushed

"I mean what I say,Sakura.."

"hmm? What made you think that I was doubting you?"

"the fact that you're silent,it annoys me."

_'Annoys'_

"oh, forgive me if I do annoy you"

"that's not what I meant, to be honest, I- I-"

"you?" she raised her eyebrow

"I m-miss y-you.." he looked down,he was embarrassed, the great Uchiha Sasuke stuttering like a small girl.

Sakura could not believe what she was hearing. She didn't want this,she responded with anger.

"you missed me? Uchiha, you left me 7 years ago, knocked me out and lay me down on a freakin' bench. You tried to kill me thrice and now this?" she was so frustrated.

"Sakura,please listen to me-"

"no! Sasuke,I tried to forget you,to make myself busy just to get rid of the pain you inflicted upon me years ago,and now as you speak,the pain I feel now is tantamount to what I have experienced before." she was crying,crying her heart out to him again. Just like the night he left her.

"Sakura.." he drew near to her and held her shoulders so that she will be facing him.

"-i am sorry, I know apologies won't cut it,it will never heal the pain i have caused you. And i will be doing anything and everything just to earn your trust again,to mend our bond and maybe bring back the relationship we shared before, i tried to kill you,thrice. But never did i do it because you mean alot to me, more than you think.."

She stopped crying. She looked into his eyes and saw sincerity.

"Sasuke.."

"I am a jerk,for leaving you, for making you cry for hurting you, i am a bastard for trying to kill you. But I want to be the man,that would try to heal your heart-because you healed mine. You showed me what it means to be human again. I do not blame you if you cannot forgive me,i dont deserve your forgiveness.."

"Sasuke-kun.."

_Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun! That's me!_

"yes?"

She smiled at him,a genuine smile.

" I forgive you." she held out her hand asking him to shake it,as a form of reconciliation.

He grabbed her hand,shook it. They stopped shaking hands,he pulls her near him and embraces her.

"Thank you,Sakura"

* * *

_"_Ne Teme, how'd it go?"

"hn." he smirked.

"you do know that you have to pay for the flowers. I put it in her table,along with the letter you wrote for her"

"Aa." he reached out for his wallet and gave Naruto 5000 ryo.

"Yes! NOW I HAVE MONEY TO EAT RAMEN FOR A WEEK! Maybe I'll treat Hinata-Chan! Ohhh.. That's gonna be good!"

"shut up,dobe you'll wake up the entire village because of your chattering."

_Flowers? Who the heck would want to give me flowers? And it's 11 pm for crying out loud! _

Sakura looked at the boquet of roses in her table, then she saw an envelope that had her name written on it. She opened an envelope and there was this paper

It read:

_Sakura,_

_I enjoyed every single minute of your company. Although I do not think that an hour would be enough to truly mend our bond. Thank you for forgiving me, you dont know what a relief it was. Regarding the roses and this letter. Naruto has nothing to do with this, (I only asked him to purchase) I have to admit, when I saw you earlier you took my breath away, no wonder why a lot of men would want to date you,and no wonder why Naruto is being protective towards you. I am not saying you're weak, you are truly capable of protecting yourself. But I will never forgive my self if i just let you get hurt without even trying to protect you. This letter contains everything i would want to say,that i didn't have the courage to say earlier. Thank you for your patience,Sakura. Thank you for being my friend. _

_-Sasuke-kun_

_PS. Do me a favor,always smile. You look beautiful when you smile. ;)_

She smiled at the beautiful bouquet of roses.

'_thank you'_

* * *

Hey guys, thank you for the wonderful reviews! like i promised. here it is.

Your reviews give me ideas for the next chapters. :) thank you so much. This chapter is-fluffy.. with a slightly OOC Sasuke.

CHARACTERS ARE STILL NOT MINE :(

Your reviews are highly valued. I'll be updating if i reach 15 reviews ;') that too much to ask?


	3. Chapter 3: Bliss

Her eyes fluttered open as the beautiful rays of the sun hit her face. She yawned, stretched her arms and smiled. She looked to her left to see a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a small envelope.  
_'Sasuke-kun'_

In a few hours they would be leaving the hotel. They would go back to their daily lives, but she prays that nothing will change between them. They were friends now—like they were before. Friends.

* * *

**AFTER TWO MONTHS**

"Sasuke-teme, what is wrong with you?" Naruto asked while jumping from branch to branch, they were going home from their one month mission to Amegakure, just the men of squad seven: Sai, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi.

"hn"

"I agree, Sasuke something is wrong with you… you have been extremely quiet since we started the mission."

"don't tell me you miss Ugly?"

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

"AHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE BLUSHING BASTARD! OH MY! THIS IS GONNA BE GOOD! IMMA TELL SAKURA-CHAN THAT YOU MISS HER AND THEN SHE WILL BREAK YOU NOS—"

"shut up dobe, I don't miss her"

"so why are you blushing Sasuke?" asked the perverted sensei

"hn." _  
_  
"according to my book, when a person blushes it means that they are uncomfortable or they remember an experience that has affected the person greatly, usually people blush because of a romantic experience…interesting"

" Oh! By the way teme, you never told us what happened to you and Sakura-chan when you guys talked two months ago."

"hn." _and why would I tell you? _With an arrogant smirk plastered on his face he thought of the past conversation they shared. _I embraced her. She used to hug me before but when we hugged, it was—different._

"oi! Teme—you're smiling now."  
_  
damn._

A few more steps they were entering Konoha's gates. It was a bit nostalgic for Sasuke, he got irritated too. Knowing that there will be a herd of annoying fan girls waiting for him.

"Alright, in two minutes we are entering Konoha's gates. You know the standard procedure, even though none of us got hurt, we need to go to the hospital. All of us, and for sure Sakura would gladly do our mandatory check up. And boys? Please don't give her a hard time, she's been stressed lately."

"hai, she has been stressed lately—I try to ask her to go out with me to eat ramen and she scurries off, saying that she needs to heal people... don't they have other nurses and doctors there?"

"well, Ugly is one of the best you know."

_Best. The best kunoichi any shinobi would want to marry… _

"Uhh.. Teme, you're grinning now.."

_CRAP. I need to get a hold of myself._

* * *

"Ne, forehead, you've been smiling a lot lately, don't tell me you have a boyfriend now?" Ino teased.

"cut it, pig. You and I both know that I'm too busy to have a boyfriend."

"oh yeah? Then tell me why for the past few weeks the Uchiha has been visiting my flower shop and asks what flowers to get you?"

"WHAT?"

_Sasuke-kun was the one giving me flowers for the past few weeks?_

_**We got him now girl! SHANNARROOOO!**_

_Shut up, you! This is unbelievable!_

"yeah, he's been doing that for two weeks before he left for his mission along with your boys."

"Is he courting you Sakura-chan?"

"..courting? me? No…"

"no?"

"well… I don't know" Sakura blushes

_Knock knock_

"Dr. Haruno, team Kakashi has returned from their mission and they wish for your presence. Room 201,202,205,206"

"Arigato." She turned to her best friend.

"bye pig!" she put her tongue out, like she used to.

"bye forehead, make sure you won't swoon when you treat Sasuke-kun!"

"Shut up Ino." They laugh.

* * *

Room 206- UCHIHA, SASUKE

_Two weeks since I last saw her, did she miss me? I hate to think about this but I do miss her—her pink tresses, her vivid emerald orbs, her cute buttony nose, and her luscious lips. And ofcourse, her angelic smile that can lighten up my day even if in my darkest hours._

_**Uh-oh. Some one's in love.**_

_Im not in love, quit it._

_**Mhm. And I'm not your inner. You do**_

_Do not_

_**Do too**_

_Do not_

_**Do too**_

_Do not_

_**Do too**_

_Do not_

_**Do not**_

_Do too!_

_**See? **_

_Damn._

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

"Ohayo" he smirked at her

"get up" she checked his body for complications and found none.

"vitals-check. heartbeat- check blood pressure-check. One more. Activate your Sharingan please."

and he did.

"How do you feel?"

"better. Thanks" he smiled at her, enough to make any girl swoon.

She blushed.

"Ne,Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"would you like to go ou-"

"DOCTOR HARUNO, EMERGENCY! ER 402!"

"I'm on it." She left him. He sighs.

_When you're mine, you dont need to work anymore. He smiles._


	4. Chapter 4: Mine

_When youre mine, you no longer have to work_.

* * *

"Ah! I have to go home now, it's past my shift.. Goodnight everyone!"

"Good night, !" She walks out of the hospital, she inhales fresh air and enjoys the beautiful night. She smiles, little did she know that someone was watching her.

"Hn." She turned to the source of the sound.

"Sasuke?" She smiled at him.

"Aa. I'll walk you home." It was more of a demand, she decided to tag along

"I can walk myself home Sasuke-kun. How long have you been waiting?" She asked out of pure curiosity

"30 minutes. Would you like to have dinner with me?" He was blushing. Thank Kami for the moon and the darkness! For she cannot see his microscopic blush!

"N-nani?" Did I hear him correctly?

"Will you have dinner with me?" He repeated with full confidence, and his blush beginning to be more prominent.

"Sure, Sasuke-kun, I'd love to."  
If she were her twelve year old self, she would gladly die this instant, but no. She was more mature now, she had to play hard to get for a while.

It was a peaceful night, they walked together, but hey were very silent, none of them wanted to break the comfortable silence they were trapped in. He looked at her, and was amused. She was smiling..  
_Beautiful_.

He wanted to tell her now. How he felt for her, that He might actually love her.

_ But, what if she doesnt love me anymore?_

She looked at the man walking beside her, she noticed that he was deep in thought, she tapped his shoulder.  
"Ne, Sasuke-kun, where do we eat?"

"The Uchiha manor."

"Oh. You can cook now?" She asked him, playfulness glimmering in her eyes. He smirked at her, and replied.

"Let's just say that the snake man taught me how to cook..."

"He did?" She was amused.

"Yeah,Orochimaru is a good cook you know, I guess he has a soft side too." She began laughing.

"Who knew you had a sense of humor?" She wiped of her tears due to her laughter and saw a very familiar bench that she used to avoid.

Sasuke noticed this, he sighed, hesitantly he took her hands and lead her away from the dreaded bench.

"I like tomatoes" he stated. She giggled.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun, even your fan girls know that.."

They were not like what hey used to be. Their friendship might not be like Sasuke and Naruto's but they had a different bond. A different kind of love. Their hands were still intertwined with each other, none of them noticed that they were holding hands while they walked to the manor.

They entered the manor, they went to the kitchen and the table was set for 2.

"What are we having for dinner?"

"Ramen."

"What?" He chuckled

"dango for you. That's your favorite, right?" She nodded.

_How did he know_?

He placed the dango infront of her and she took a bite. It was heavenly, the best dango she ever tasted.

"ne, Sasuke-kun, I thought you hated sweets?"

"Hn. I still do. But dangos are exempted." She laughed.

"Okay then."

They ate in silence. Be would steal a glance every now and then but what caught his attention is the beautiful necklace adorning her neck. He was staring at the necklace, wondering if one of her suitors gave it to her.  
She noticed his penetrating stare and held the pendant of her necklace.

"It's a gift from my parents before they died." She looked down and clasped the pendant tighter.

_Her parents died? When?_

"Gomen."

"It's alright. Atleast I have something to hold on to." She gave him a sad smile.

"They were sent on an S-class mission, they were afraid that if they cant return, I would have nothing to remind myself of their love. So they gave me this."

"Aa." He was looking at her eyes, they were filled with tears she refused to show him. He stood up, went to her side and embraced her.

"Sorry, I know I look weak and vulnerable."

"Hush." He embraced her, never wanting to let her go. She's fragile, he wont dare to hurt her any more. He noticed that she was trying to calm herself. He let go of her and cupped her face. He kissed her cheek.

"Hush."

"Sasuke-kun.."

He looked at her, he closed the distance between them. He kissed her lips. It was a chaste kiss, an affectionate kiss. She was shocked.

**He's kissing me! Sasuke-kun is kissing me!**

He deepened the kiss, she kissed him back and placed her arms around his neck.  
She pulled away, embarrassed. She cant look at him.

"Sakura.." His voice sent shivers on her spine. He embraced her from behind.

"I love you."

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn." He was looking at her, partially scared. He was expecting a reply from noticed his fear and giggled.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

A sigh of relief. "For a second, i thought you didnt love me anymore."

"That will never happen."

* * *

Tsk.  
"I wouldnt want to send my apprentice, but I have to... Kami, not Sakura."

_Knock knock_

"Shishou? You summoned me?" She asked with a smile, and immediately noticed that her master was serious, this is a serious matter.

"Yes, sit down Sakura" she did.

"I have a mission for you, this is an S-class mission... You know what can happen to you.. I need you to-"

* * *

HELLO EVERYONE! this story is not yet done. :))) yup. what would you like to happen next? :) tell me what you would want to happen to Sasuke and Sakura through reviews! :) thank you in advance. No lemons please, Sasuke-kun is too innocent for lemons!

Before i forget, would you like a school based SasuSaku fanfic? :)

DISCLAIMER:Naruto is not mine, Sasuke aint mine anymore. Huhuhuhu :))) Sakura stole him from me. I cry. :)))


	5. Chapter 5: Fear

She was flushed. Her cheeks tinted pink that would put her tresses to shame.  
_He loves me. He LOVES me. SASUKE-KUN LOVES ME! _She stared at his eyes, seeing sincerity and warmth never did she imagine that he was capable of even telling her words used to portray emotion. While staring at his eyes she saw a little dash of fear. She raised an eyebrow, he gulped. She laughed. _I forgot to tell him that I love him more. _

"I love you too" he sighed. "for a second,I thought you didn't love me anymore" she smiled at him  
"that will never happen"

_That will never happen._

* * *

He held her close, embraced her and inhaled her scent. She giggled.  
"Stay with me." He pecked her cheek.  
"I have to go back to the hospital first thing in the morning"  
he smirks._ She won't resist this. _He kissed her shoulder, he demanded her undivided attention. He put up his pout he used to give his mother and his brother.

"aww, I'll have to be in the hospital Sasuke-kun, please don't give me that face" she buried her head to his chest. "I can't stay here…" a pang of sadness hit her. _he just told me he loves me, that doesn't mean we're together. _

Being the ever observant man he is, Sasuke managed to find out why she refused to stay with him. "I'll do anything and everything, just to make you stay. This is not a fling. I do care about you." This time his face turned red, thank Kami her face was buried in his chest.

He held her chin and tilted her head to meet her eyes. "Please?"

She smiled, embraced the man she loves and asked "Why do you want me to stay?" he didn't answer he just kissed her. _I just don't want to let you go anymore._

"OH KAMI! MY EYES! MY VIRGIN EYES!" they separated, flushed and saw Naruto in his pajamas.

"Dobe, what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke snapped at his best friend

"I was supposed to ask for some milk because I can't sleep BUT WAIT! What the hell were you doing with Sakura-chan?" they blushed even more and Naruto cant help but laugh.

"AHAHAHA! Teme! You're together now? As in boyfriend girlfriend?" Sasuke could only smirk and look at her. Only to be amused to see her blush, he leaned closer to her ear and whispered something. Their aura changed from the love sick couple, they turned their heads to Naruto.

"couple you say? We're more than that..Right Sasuke-kun?" she got up and sat on her boyfriend's lap and pecked his cheek. Sasuke held her close and kissed her infront of their team mate.

"OH NO! GUYS—CUT THAT OUT, I SAID I WANT MILK NOT YOU GUYS REVIVING THE UCHIHA CLAN!" he ran, far far away from the house, forgetting about the milk.

"ne, Sasuke-kun. May I please stay here tonight?"  
"Hn." She smiled.

* * *

She woke up beside him, seeing him sleep.

_It's a shame that my boyfriend is prettier than I am._ She examined him only to find out that he's topless and that his arms are wrapped around her waist. _Possessive bastard. _She examined his face and got closer, she examined his features, his aristocratic nose, his eyes, his luscious lips. She kissed his lips, surprisingly he held her closer and kissed her back. She pulled away "good morning Sasuke-kun!" he held her and pulled her close. "morning. What time are you going to the hospital?"

"In two hours or so."

In two hours she walked out of his house wearing a smile. Kami knows how she loved Sasuke and how happy she is now that one of her dreams came true.

She stepped inside the hospital and went to see her schedule. She found a piece of yellow paper. It wrote

_Sakura,_

_I need you in my office as soon as possible.  
-Shishou_

She left the hospital and went to the Hokage's tower. She felt something wrong, as if something's going to happen to her. She knocked and stepped in the office of the Hokage.

"Shishou? You summoned me?" She asked with a smile, and immediately noticed that her master was serious, this is a serious matter.

"Yes, sit down Sakura" she did.

"I have a mission for you, this is an S-class mission... You know what can happen to you.. I need you to gather information on Akatsuki. Though Sasuke said he killed his brother, there are reports that claim that he was fatally wounded, he could have died but he performed a jutsu to prolong his life. Your mission is to collect information about the remaining Akatsuki members and eliminate Uchiha, Itachi."

Her face was blank, void of emotion.

"2nd ANBU Captain Haruno, do you wish to do this mission alone? I am permitting you to choose a comrade to accompany you in this mission."

"I choose to do the mission alone"

"Alright, this is S-class Sakura. You know what could happen if it's S-class"

"Hai Shishou."

"you leave tomorrow morning"

"Hai." Tsunade handed her a scroll containing her mission and she left with a puff of smoke.

_Uchiha will kill me… ugh! I need some more sake!_

* * *

She finished her shift, it was uneventful. Still her mind was on the mission.

_Should I tell him? No. I wont allow any one of my co-captains follow me. _

She got home packed her things and wrote a little note for Sasuke. She still managed to sleep before she leaves.

When she got up, she prepared herself and wore her ANBU uniform. Before sunrise she leaves. She went to the Uchiha Estate, she got to his house and left the note along with an envelope on his favorite table.

She left, knowing that she might not return. _An ANBU is void of emotions. The mission is important, leave everything behind. _ She wore her mask and head out.

* * *

Sasuke woke up, disappointed to not have a pink haired girl beside him. He got up from his bed stretched. He went to his living room only to find a small envelope. He smirked.

He opened the envelope to reveal a note from his one and only.

_Sasuke-kun,_

_I won't be around since I'll be on a mission. Please take care of youself Sasuke-kun  
I promise to be home as soon as I finish this mission. I'll miss you so much._

_All my love,  
Sakura_

Something's not right. She's hiding something from me. He looked at his clock and saw that he should be training his team in an hour. He got up and prepared himself.

* * *

She traveled for atleast a day now. She could sense Itachi's chakra and concealed her own. She hid herself and saw Itachi in perfect condition.

"Come out, kunoichi. I know you're hiding" he threw a kunai at her direction.

She avoided the attack by tilting her head.

"Impressive. Now you know how to dodge, not solely relying on your infamous strength, eh Sakura-chan?" he activated his Sharingan and tried to penetrate her.

She punched the ground causing it to break. The area was full of dust it clouded Itachi's vision. He got out of the dust and threw her kunais she managed to get out of the dust cloud before she was hit with the kunai. With the speed that she begged Sasuke to teach her, she went to Itachi and decided to paralyze him by using her Chakra Scalpel. But he evaded the attack with even more speed Itachi pinned her to the ground, he removed her mask. She never dared to look at his eyes knowing that he'll use the Sharingan against her.

"what are you most afraid of my dear blossom?" he punched her stomach causing her to spit out blood and open her eyes. Jade eyes met the swirling red of the Sharingan.

"I see memories of my little brother, you just got together eh? My brother falling inlove, what a pathetic sight. I know your fear Sakura, and it would be this.."

"No."

In that vision he let her see Sasuke holding his kusinagi and slowly pushes the blade through her chest.

"Useless"

She faints.

* * *

HELLO PEOPLE!

sorry for not updating soon. T_T i've been bombarded with so much school works and the like.

Review pls! :) so much more to happen to this lovely couple. What more would you want to happen to them. no lemons please, Sasuke-kun is

allergic to lemons =)))) jk.

I'D LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS, PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY. I still need alot of inspiration :(

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO IS NOT MINE (huhuhu, may i please have Sasuke-kun please?)

**IF YOU DONT REVIEW, I'LL MARRY ITACHI! =))) LOL. jk. can't do that. the bucko's dead. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**anyone into photography? :) follow me on tumblr pls!**

** .com**


End file.
